The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry variety named ‘RANIA’, which was the result of a controlled cross between the strawberry variety ‘VENTANA’ (Patented, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,469) and a not released selection of Consorzio Italiano Vivaisti named Q6Q8-26.
The progeny was first asexually propagated by stolons in S. Giuseppe di Comacchio Ferrara, Italy, in 2005.
The ‘RANIA’ variety was tested over the next several years in different European areas with Mediterranean climates and in other low-chill regions. The tests ran from 2006 to 2010.